Junior Year
by KidMagic
Summary: The Super powered teens are back. And in their Junior Year of high school, supposedly the most BORING year of High school ever. With all the new faces, good and bad, and a HUGE evil plot piling up, they couldn't be more wrong! SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER (CHAPTER 5)!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I didn't like how my story was going so I'm rewriting it.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch are all 17. Burner is 15. Blossom,Bubbles, and Butter cup are 16. Blaze is 14. Brick,Blossom,Bubbles,Boomer,Butch,and buttercup are in their Junior year in high school. Blaze is a Freshman and Burner is a sophomore. There picture links are up in my profile.

* * *

**At the girl's house**

"Buttercup...Buttercup...BUTTERCUP!" Blaze screamed into her sisters ear to wake her up for school. Angry, Blaze hit her sister on the back. All she heard was a muffled "Bite me."

"Fine." Blaze glared at buttercup. She then picked up Buttercups arm and brought it towards her mouth and clamped down hard on Buttercup's arm drawing blood.

"Oooouuuccchhh!" Buttercup shouted jumping up. She snatched her arm from Blaze and glared at her. " You are so dead." With that Buttercup jumped out of bed and started chasing her younger sister around the house.

"Blossom!Blossom!Blossom!" Blaze screamed for help as Buttercup caught her by the leg. Upon hearing her name Blossom peaked out of her room to see Buttercup attempting to choke Blaze.

"Buttercup put her down." Blossom ordered. Buttercup grudgingly released Blaze. After about gasping for air for about 3 minutes Blaze managed to choke out a few words.

"She...Tried...To...Kill...Me..." Blaze pointed a finger at Buttercup.

"Why were you choking her?" Blossom asked.

"She bit me!" Buttercup shouted back and extended her arm so Blossom could examine the bite mark. " I hope she didn't give me a disease or something."

"I was trying to wake her up! She told me to bite her so I bit her." Blaze argued. Buttercup was about to respond but was cut off by Blossom.

"Okay, you two, go get dressed or we'll be late for school." Blossom informed them. Buttercup glared at Blaze one last time before going back to her room to get dressed. Blossom, who was already dressed in a pink t-shirt that read 'science turns me on' with a picture of a light bulb on it, and a white sweater with jeans and black uggs, started eating cereal.

"I'm already dressed." Blaze told Blossom.

'Then, can you go check on Bubbles to see if she's almost ready?" Blossom asked Blaze.

"Yeah,sure." Blaze replied jogging up the stairs towards Bubble's room.

"And tell both of them to get their butts down here and eat breakfast!" Blossom called after her.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah." Blaze said without looking back. She stopped jogging in front of a baby blue door. She knocked twice before hearing a 'Come in!'.

"Bubbles?" Blaze peaked into the room.

"Yes?" Blaze followed the direction the voice came in and spotted Bubbles, wearing a cookie monster shirt with blue skinny jeans,blue vans, and a blue head band. He hair ,which stopped below her shoulder blades, was curled.

"Blossom says to go down stairs and eat breakfast once you're done getting ready for school." Blaze informed Bubbles.

"Okay. I'll be down in a second." Bubbles smiled at her little sister.

"Oakie-Dokie! Oh, and by the way ,I like your outfit." Blaze grinned.

"I like yours too." Bubbles complimented Blaze noticing that she was wearing an Alice In Wonderland t-shirt that read 'We're all mad here", and black skinny jeans with purple converse .Her hair was curly like always.

"Thanks." With that Blaze went towards Buttercup's room. She knocked twice before hearing a 'What?'. Blaze winced before going in to the room.

"Blossom says to go down stairs and eat breakfast after you're done getting ready." Blaze informed Buttercup.

"Fine. Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Buttercup shouted from inside her closet.

"Oh and Buttercup, I'm sorry for biting you earlier." Blaze apologized. It was silent for a moment before Buttercup emerged from the closet wearing a dark grey t-shirt that read 'Tough but beautiful' with a pair of legs wearing combat boots. She also wore black skinny jeans with, ironically, combat boots. Her hair was down and ended just below her shoulders.

"Nah. It's my fault I should have woken up the first time you called me. I need to start waking up early again." Buttercup managed a smile for her sister. "Tell bossy boots that I'll eat when I want to."  
Blaze hurried out of the room and down the stairs where she nearly knocked the professor and his coffee down.

"Whoa, blaze. Slow down." The Professor scolded Blaze.

"Sorry." Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Are the girls ready for school?" The Professor asked.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yeah." Three different voices announced.

"Well since there is only 15 minutes 'til school starts you better be on your way." The professor informed them. Buttercup frowned.

"Let's move it girls." Blossom ushered them into the large garage and into their respective cars. Well, Blaze isn't old enough so she doesn't have a car. She catches rides from Buttercup and her beloved green hummer. They each pulled out of the garage and drove to school following one another.

**At the RRB's house**

"Sccooooorrrreee!" Butch jumped up and down as soon as he made the winning shot on his basketball game.

"Lucky shot." Burner punched Butch in the arm. Butch just smirked.

"Sorry little bro. You either got it or you don't." Butch laughed.

"So you stole it from Boomer." Burner shot back. Butch glared at him.

"Guys, enough. Go get dressed for school." Brick commanded. Butch and Burner set down there controllers for the xbox and went to their rooms. Boomer walked in to the living room and sighed. He didn't like what they were about to do. When they were 12 and Burner was 10. Ms. Bellum sent them back to the orphanage because they were too much for her to handle. That's when Him and Mojo jojo came and adopted them. They gave the boys everything they ever wanted and only wanted one thing in return so naturally they agreed. It wasn't until about living with them for 3 years that they revealed what they wanted in return. To destroy the Powerpuff girls. It was a simple plan really. Date the girls for a while, Get the girls to love them, then break there super hero hearts. Once they are down and depressed , the boys will destroy them. Thus letting Him and Mojo take over the world. Other than Boomer and Burner, the boys didn't really care. Boomer was too sensitive and sweet to kill anyone. Injure badly? Yes. Kill? No. And Burner, having been created to do what the boys couldn't and destroy the powerpuff girls, didn't want to do it either. Mostly because he was created from the RowdyRuff Boy's DNA and he had Boomer's sensitive side.

They all met in the living room. Butch,who was wearing a black t-shirt with skulls making out on it and black jeans with green sneakers, sat on the couch. Boomer, who was wearing a dark blue shirt with lightning bolts shocking a man on it and grey jeans with dark blue vans, sat in the love seat. Brick, wearing a red and black shirt with a mutated man punching the ground and causing an earth quake on it and black pants with red sneakers, sat on the floor. And Burner, who was wearing a dark purple John Cena 'U CAN'T SEE ME' t-shirt and a grey sweater with jeans and a pair of dark purple hightops, noticed that there was no where else to sit so he lied himself down on the coffee table.

"Boys?" They heard Him call. They quickly gathered around Him.

"Now remember, the plan starts today. You have all year to complete it. Your father and I-," Him said placing his claw ,a bit too affectionately, on Mojo's shoulder " -will help you if help is needed." They all nodded.

"Go on. Get to school and break girls hearts." Mojo chanted after Them. They all walked towards the garage and into the cars. Burner had to ride with Butch.

"Why does your car always smell like pizza?" Burner asked Butch. Butch shrugged. Then Burner spotted the 4 week old pizza box under his seat...

* * *

So how do you like it? R&R


	2. flashback time

Okay flash back time!

* * *

Flashback

It was a sad week in the Utonium household. Yesterday had marked the two year anniversary of Bunny's death. Ironically, the day was gloomy and raining. Even after losing a sister they still managed to keep themselves together.

"I can't believe Bunny exploded..." Said a depressed 7-year old Blossom. The girls were currently moping around the lab.

"And we told her she wasn't a PowerPuffGirl. What kind of sisters are we?" Buttercup asked. She put her head down so her sisters wouldn't be able to see her tears.

"Girls! Girls! I'm home!" The professor called out from the door way.

"Come on." Bubbles pulled Buttercup towards the door but she aaccidently pushed buttercup into a bottle of chemical x which fell over into a pot of the ingredients to make a little girl. It started bubbling.

"Uh-oh..." Buttercup gasped before she covered her eyes and the girls ducked waiting for the explosion. Nothing happened. Bubbles remover her arms from her head and stood up.

"Oh. Well maybe it's def-BAM!"Bubbles was cut off by the sound and power of the explosion. The professor heard and felt the explosion,dropped the bags of groceries he had just bought, and ran down stairs to his lab where he found the girls on the floor and a lot of his chemicals too.

"What happened in here and what was that sound?" The professor asked and helped them up.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked trying to pop her back.

"That's what he's asking you." said a voice coming from the pot. They all peered at it and saw the top of a curly hair and purple eyes staring at them. Bubbles fainted.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said the little girl now standing up. She quickly climbed out of the pot and onto the lab floor. They were finally able to see her. She had dark brown curly hair that ended at her chin, Her eyes were a pretty shade of purple and she was wearing a dress just like the girls's dresses.

"Hi." She said. By this time Bubbles had woken up but as soon as she saw the little girl again she fainted once more.

"Umm...Hello." The professor replied confused.

"Would you, by any chance, know my name?" she said hopefully. Bubbles once again woke up and rubbed her head.

"What in the Blazing Bellows is going on?" Bubbles asked. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Blossom's head.

"Blaze! You're name is Blaze!" Blossom clapped happily. Blaze seemed to think it over for a minute before smiling.

" I like it!" She shouted happily.

"Oh, she is so cute can we keep her please?" Bubbles asked looking at the professor with puppy dog eyes. The professor blinked.

"I-I-I don't know girls. Having a little sister is such a big responsibility." He tried to explain. All of the girls crowded around him and started begging him.

"Oh, Alright. Alright girls. She can be part of the family." The professor laughed "But this means I'm going to have to go shopping for stuff for Blaze. I'll call a babysitter to look after you. Do not do anything until she gets here." The professor rushed out of the house chatting on his cellphone with the babysitter. They all huddled in a circle on the floor.

"Soo...What do I do?" Blaze asked.

"You're a PowerPuffGirl. We fight crime." Blossom explained.

"Ohh...and you are?"

"Blossom. And this Buttercup and Bubbles." Blossom said motioning to Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles got up and hugged Blaze.

"Welcome to the Utonium family, Blaze."

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

"Hmm...so those brats have created yet another PowerPuffGirl."Him said to himself, "She will need a counter part. I got it. I'll make the most powerful RowdyRuffBoy, so he can destroy those retched girls once and for all." Him quickly gathered the ingredients needed to make him.

"Snips," Him said as he added each ingredient, "Snails, and Puppy dog tails." Him retreated to cave not to far away from the boiling pot. Instead of an explosion,there was an earthquake. After 2 minutes the earthquake stopped. Him glanced at the pot, or where the pot use to be. Instead he saw a little boy with brown hair and Dark purple shirt with a black stripe going through it and black jeans. His hair style was known as "The flow,twitch, or flip and switch."

"Hey! You! Red lobster!" The boy shouted at Him. Him made his way towards the boy.

"I am Him." Him introduced himself.

"Who?" The boy asked looking around for the guy Him was talking about.

"Me."Him said again. The little boy looked at Him.

"What?" the boy asked again.

"Him!" Him shouted getting frustrated.

"Where? There is no else here!" The 6-year old shouted back getting equally frustrated.

"Me!" Him shouted again.

"You?" The boy question "What about you?"

"Never mind!" shouted an angry Him.

"Okay...So what's your name?" The boy asked. Him stared at the boy before he hit himself on the forehead. He leaned down to look the boy in the eye.

"My name is Him. H-I-M." Him explained through gritted teeth. The boy blinked.

"Ohhhh! You're Him. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" The boy asked. Him glared at the boy. Then he sighed.

"I think I'll call you Buddy." Him said as he rested a claw on the boy's head. The boy quickly slapped it off.

"No." The boy said.

"No?" Him asked shocked. He was supposed to be obeying orders.

"No. My name is Burner." Burner stated. Him seethed for a moment.

"Fine. But you need to destroy the PowerPuffGirls." Him informed Burner. Burner cocked his head.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Burner asked Him. Him stared at Burner.

"I'm a boy, and did you hear anything I said?" Him asked Burner.

"Oh yeah I did," Burner nodded, "And no I won't, Bye." Burner stated as he jumped off the table and headed towards the door the had an 'Exit' sign above it. I know, an 'Exit' sign in the Underworld. Weird.

"Where do you think you're going?" Him marched after Burner.

"With the RowdyRuffBoys." Burner said as he pushed the door open. Him stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can't!" Him shouted.

"Watch me. I'm not gonna hangout with some male crab that dresses like a girl." Burner said as he left. Him growled and went on a rampage destroying everything in his path in the Underworld.

**At Ms. Bellum's house (The boys live there...for now.)  
**

_**DING DONG**_

"I'll get it!" Ms. Bellum shouted as she walked towards the door. She opened it to find a little boy that looked like a RowdyRuffBoy.

"Why, hello there." Ms. Bellum said sweetly.

"Hi." Burner smiled.

"What are you doing out here on a rainy day? Aren't your parents looking for you?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"I don't have a family." Burner answered her.

"Oh. You poor thing. I'll adopt you. What's your name?" Ms. Bellum asked letting him into the house.

"Burner."

"Well Burner, I'm already fostering Three RowdyRuffBoys. One more couldn't hurt." Ms. Bellum smiled at him.

"How'd you know I'm a RowdyRuff? Burner asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess." Ms. Bellum laughed.

"Hey." Butch said as he walked up to them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Burner the fourth RowdyRuffBoy."

"Whoa,whoa, whoa. Who says you get to be a Ruff. You gotta past the test first. How do you spell the word 'Out'? An 8 year old Brick asked burner. Boomer so came over too. Burner scoffed.

"That's it? That's the word? Ha. That is so easy. O-W-T." Burner stated in a matter-of-fact way. They all stared at Burner.

"Welcome to the RowdyRuffBoys." Brick said with a devilish grin, "Dog pile!" And with that they all tackled Burner. Then they started tackling each other and the family dog.

* * *

R&R


	3. First day of school

Chapter 3! I wish I owned the PowerPuffGirls but I don't.

* * *

"Well here we are!Townsville High" Blaze exclaimed doing a little dance.

" Yeah, except this time, I'm a Junior!" Buttercup shouted and pumped her fist in front of her almost hitting her best friend Lexi.

"Hey! Watch where you put that weapon. You can seriously kill someone with that." Lexi protested and redirected Buttercup's fist away from her face. Buttercup laughed.

"Well I got to get to home room before all the good seats are taken." Bubbles said dragging her best friend,well they never actually knew her name they called her Z-baby,away with her.

"No! You can't make me go to that horrible class! That teacher hates me! I should have stayed home-schooled!"Z-baby screamed ,fighting off Bubbles's hands.

"If I have to suffer then so do you!" Bubbles shouted right as she got a good grip on Z-baby's shoulder and Bubbles dragged her away. You could here her screams echoing the hall.

"Man is that chick crazy or what?"One of Blaze's best friends ,Natasha, asked.

"You know it." Answered another one of Blaze's best friends,Tiana.

"I'm gonna head to homeroom too. This year we have the fun teacher Mrs. Angeles." Blaze was so happy that she sprinted all the way there.

"You know what else is fun...water slides." Stacy,Blaze's last best friend, said as they ran to catch up with her.

"How is it that everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid?" Tiana asked as they rounded the corner.

"Well I have to go to science class now. Bye Buttercup." Blossom waved at Buttercup before walking away with her best friend cassie.

"Yeah I have to go to gym too. Bye." She shouted back at Blossom before running with Lexi to gym.

**In life science class(with Blaze)**

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

I tried to focus on the sheet of work that Mrs. Angeles passed out,well it wasn't really work it was more of a tell me about yourself worksheet, but I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked to MY right and sure enough the guy next to me was staring at me. I think his name was Wentworth. He wasn't bad looking at all. I was snapped out of my gaze when the class door opened. And in walked an even better looking guy. Oh great two players in my classroom. That's all I need.

"Sorry, I'm late. Car sickness." Cute boy 1 handed her a not. Cute boy 2,Wentworth or whatever, snorted. Cute boy 1 didn't even glance at him.

"That's fine, but you missed introductions. Name?"Mrs. Angeles asked excepting the note.

"Burner." He grinned. Oh no. Burner? Burner as in my evil counterpart? Great. This is just how I wanted to start my first year of high school off. All the girls in my class giggled and sighed. Oh please.

"Well, Burner take a seat wherever you like." Mrs. Angeles said before walking back to her desk. The girls in the class squealed loudly,noticing empty seats by them. Burner looked around the classroom before setting his eyes on a seat. The one on my left. Yay... He walked over and sat down. Staring at me. Now I have one person staring at me on my right and one on my left.

"Hi." He whispered to me throwing me a cute smile. I ignored him and he sighed.

"I guess you remember me then." He said trying to get me to look at him. It worked, I glared at him.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, you threw me into a concrete wall." I hissed at him quietly.

"So, you probably won't want to go out with me this Friday then?" He grinned at me.

"No." I said harshly and heard Wentworth chuckle next to me. I looked at him and he grinned at me. I stared at the blackboard and sunk into my seat, hoping to be ignored. Luckily, the bell rang and I could not have gotten out of there faster.

**In gym class with Buttercup**  
Buttercup's P.O.V.

"Okay, freshmeat!" I said referring to all the scared freshmen around me. "On my Team I only have to rules: Don't get in my way and don't get me mad and or frustrated. Follow these rules and you just might live to see another day." A freshman with Blonde hair and pink streaks in it raised her hand.

"Question? What if we don't follow the rules and aren't scared of you?" She smirked. I smirked right back at her.

"Dodge ball." I said and immediately felt a dodge ball being placed in my hand. With a little bit force, I chucked the Red ball at her face and she went flying into the wall. Her nose was bleeding, probably broken.

"Now get out of the gym and go see the nurse." I ordered her. She went running like a scared puppy. I love being in power during gym. We heard a few guys laughing in back of us. I turned around to tell them to shut up when I saw him. Butch. He looked right at me and smirked. It took all my self control to stop myself from grabbing every dodge ball in the gym and chuck them at him. I growled before I turned back to the group of freshman.

"Free play. Go do whatever you want." I waved them off. I didn't have to tell them twice. I grabbed a soccer ball and headed out side to field where freshmen,sophomores , juniors, and seniors where hanging out and running around.

"Hey Butterbuns." A male voice said from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. There stood the cocky bastered that made my life a living hell.

"What do you want butch?" I spat at him. He just chuckled and took the soccer ball from me.

"Can't I just want to talk to you?" He said Smirking.

"No. Now what do you want?" I asked once again snatching the ball back. He pretended to sigh.

"Fine. I just wanted to make a friendly wager." He told me.

"What type of wager?" I asked.

"Well, are you good at playing soccer?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah..." What is he going to do?

"I thought so." His smirked widened. I walked away from him and he followed.

"Will you stop following me?" I snapped at him. He laughed again.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. This is getting on my nerves.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" I sighed placing the ball on my hip.

"Funny you should ask. Let's play a friendly game of soccer," He said. "with a little catch."

"What's the catch?" I asked. I knew he wanted something from me.

"You win and I leave you alone for the rest of the year. I win and you have to go out on a date with me." He grinned. What? He liked me? Like, like like? Well, my privacy is at stake. Ughhh...I growled.

"You're on." I smirked. Right when we were about to play soccer the bell rang signaling that gym was over.

"Awe..to bad. I was really looking forward to it...Bye!" I shouted at him and turned to leave before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh but ,Princess, we still have tomorrow." He smirked. Damn.

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. And pulled my arm away. "I hate you." I muttered low enough for him to hear me and then I walked out of gym and headed towards my next class hoping that Butch wasn't in that class.

**Art class with Bubbles  
**Bubbles's P.O.V.

I stepped back and admired my picture. I was currently in art class and we were told to paint something that describes us. I drew a bubble. It wasn't just a boring a bubble. It was colorful and big and it looked life like with light shinning on it.

"Pssst! Bubbles, look at my painting!" Z-baby giggled and turned her painting towards me so I could see it. I've known her since kindergarten and I don't know her name. No one does, except for her family. So we just call her a lot of nicknames. Z-baby and etc. Her painting was a bunch of different colored paint splatters. Uhh...

"Intense right?" she stepped back to admire her painting too.

"Yeeaahhh..." I said looking over it again. Then the art teacher,Mrs. Janaye, started calling people up in 2's to show the class our paintings and explain to them why it describes us. Next up was Z-baby and I. Z-baby walked up with a big smile on her face. She hummed as we set up our stools.

"Bubbles you can go first." she said and I nodded. I pulled the sheet covering my drawing revealing my Bubble.

"My drawing is a bubble. It describes me because, well, it's my name," Everyone in the class laughed, " And it's colorful,simple, and fragile. It also represents you too because every bubble is unique." They applauded me. Next was Z-baby. She pulled her sheet off of her painting, revealing the paint splatters.

"My painting is a bunch of paint splatters. It describes me because it's intense, messy, colorful, and it shows that I'm unexpected.

"How does it show that you're unexpected?" Molly Beware asked.

"Well, did you expect me to paint this?" Z-baby asked.

"Uh,no." Molly answered.

"Exactly." Z-baby stated proving her point.

"Job well done girls. You may sit down now." Mrs Janaye informed us. We nodded and quickly walked to our seats where Z-baby tried to force her painting into her backpack. I just shook my head and started cleaning my paint brushes when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and locked eyes with a handsome blonde with blue eyes.

"Are you Bubbles the PowerPuffGirl?" He asked smiling .I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. Seriously, it was like I was in a trance. Z-baby threw a paint brush at my head and snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah, yeah I am." I smiled back.

"I'm Warren." He said, extending his arm out for me to shake it. I did. Too tell you the truth I was disappointed. I was hoping he would be Boomer my counterpart. Oh well.

"Warren of what group?" I asked curiously. His smile widened.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said walking away. Z-baby walked up to me and shook her head.

"I don't like him." She stated. I just stared at his retreating form. Z-baby groaned.

"Great. You have another Admirer." She informed me nodding to where another cute blonde with blue eyes was smiling and staring at me. His seat was in the very back. He looked really familiar. I closed my eyes, trying to think of who he was. When I opened them he wasn't there anymore. I felt sad for some reason.

"Hi." a voice said from behind me and made me jump in surprise. I stared at him for a while.

"I'm-"

"Boomer." I cut finished for him. He beamed when he realized that I remembered him.

"And you're Bubbles." I smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if we could, you know, catch up later?" He blushed.

"Sure. When, where , and what time?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a minute.

"Tomorrow, at the Park around 4:00?" He asked me.

"Okay, I'll see you there." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before the bell rang, then I went to my next class.

* * *

The next chapter is about Blossom and Brick. R&R!**  
**


	4. Dissecting Frogs

4th chapter! Sorry I've been busy with school but now it's Summer Vacation! Yay! On with the chapter.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Carefully, remember we're only suppose to cut through the skin." I reminded Cassie. She winced and curled her lip in disgust.

"Oh, gosh, why do frogs insides have to be nasty. Why are we even cutting frogs open? It's the first day of school." Cassie hissed at me.

"Cass, they're frogs. They can't help that their insides are repulsive. And this class isn't called ADVANCED science for nothing. Now scalpel his stomach. Let's see what this sucker ate for breakfast." I told her and put my safety glasses back on. I heard the classroom door open and close but I didn't pay much attention.

"Whoa! Ew!" Cassie screamed. Our frog was now bloating up like a balloon. It's insides were fizzing up. All we added was water. Cassie screamed when the frog blew up and pieces of it landed on her. I ducked just in time.

"Eww!" I'm gonna throw-up!" And with that she ran out of the classroom. The whole class was laughing, until our teacher Mr. Crisp cleared his throat. He was chuckling but he managed to subside his laughter.

"Class, this is Brick Jojo. He'll be joining the class." He motioned to a red headed boy with red eyes staring directly at me. He smirked when his eyes met mine.

"He can be my partner!" Princess shouted from the lab table across from me.

"But, I'm your partner!" Mitch argued.

"Right." She groaned.

"Brick, you can be Blossom's partner."Mr. Crisp told him. I opened my mouth to argue but he raised an eyebrow at me and I frowned. "I have a feeling Miss. Cassie won't be returning. Ever. She'll transfer." Brick grinned.

"Hey, pinkie." Brick greeted me coolly. I hate him.

"Don't talk to me." I said to him as Mr. Crisp handed us a new frog.

"Geesh, what flew up your butt?" His grin widened and he took the scalpel from my hand and gently cut into the frog.

"Nothing. But that scalpel will go up yours if you do anything bad." I warned him. He was to busy cutting into the frog to pay any attention to me.

"Relax, Fido, we aren't super villains anymore." He took the stomach out of our frog and placed it in the silver platter next to us.

"Likely excuse." I said coldly. He sighed and turned to me but I started taking the intestines out of our frog so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Blossy," He said softly, "We're just here to be normal teens."

"There's nothing normal about us." I whispered.

"I'm serious." He argued.

"Then why haven't we seen you around this school until now?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"We were home schooled." I glared at him.

"And you suddenly want to go to school now?" I asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" He asked and the corner of his lips twitched. I smiled a sugar coated smile and leaned in closer to him.

"If you do anything bad, I will not hesitate to beat the stuffing out of you. When I'm done with you, you'll look like that frog." I whispered sweetly so only he could here me and motioned to the frog skin with all its organs in the silver platter. I smiled and giggled at him wrinkling my nose and quickly grabbed my backpack as the bell rang signaling Lunch.

"Bye, Bye." I winked at him and left him sitting there with his mouth in a huge grin.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I grinned as I watched her leave. Messing with her is going to be fun. I gathered my things and walked to my locker to meet up with my brothers.

"Well, Blaze LOVES me." Burner said with sarcasm, "I tried to talk to her again in the hallway and she threatened to castrate me." We all winced.

"I have a game with Buttercup." Butch grinned.

"I'm meeting up with Bubbles at the park later." Boomer said with a dreamy smile.

"Great. Blossom is a bit bitter but I'll be able to butter her up." I smirked. High school is so entertaining.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I watched Brick talk to his brothers at his locker. I too far to be able to hear anything.

"Leader girl," Buttercup pulled me towards our lockers. "we have 4 problems."

"And they're names are Burner, Butch, Boomer, and Brick." Blaze interrupted.

"I know!" I sighed.

"I'm not having any trouble with Boomer." Bubbles said walking up to us.

"What are we going to do?" Blaze asked.

"Keep it cool. They haven't done anything wrong-"

"Yet." Buttercup interrupted.

"Yet." I agreed. "But if they do, We'll be there to stop them. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They said in unison. Blaze started laughing.

"What?" Bubbles asked her.

"I saw Butch staring at Buttercups butt earlier." Blaze laughed and Buttercup blushed madly.

"Shut up!" Buttercup shouted at her. I smiled.

"I'm hungry, let's go to lunch." Buttercup grinned evily.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Me too." Blossom agreed. She and Bubbles walked a head. Blaze was about to follow them when Buttercup grabbed her and shoved her in her locker and locked it.

"See you later, Blaze." Buttercup smirked and walked off to the cafeteria to meet her sisters.

"Buttercup!" Blaze shouted from inside the locker. "Help! Open the locker door!... Please?"

**Burner's P.O.V.**

"Burner! You coming?" Boomer asked me from the Cafeteria doors.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I have to grab my cellphone from my locker." I told him and he nodded and went in. I jogged back to my locker and snatched my cellphone.

"Help! Please open the locker!" I heard a girls voice shout. I followed the voice and tried opening the locker but it was locked so I just squeezed the lock until it brock and snapped it off and opened the door. I was surprised when Blaze fell into my arms.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" She said steadying herself. I don't think she knows it's me. She looked up at me with her beautiful purple eyes and her eyes widened in shock. It was then that I noticed that I hadn't let go of her and was still holding her. I quickly released her from my hold and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Thanks." She said again rubbing her arm.

"No, problem. How'd you get in there?" I asked her.

"Buttercup. I got to go." She said and then practically flew into the cafeteria throwing herself against the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Finally! Lunch." Buttercup shouted happily plopping herself down next to her sisters and their friends. She immediately shoved the Hamburger on her plate into her mouth even thought it didn't fit.

"It's like watching a freaking snake devour it's prey!" Blaze exclaimed as she and the others watched Buttercup swallow the burger and move onto the fries.

"Chew,Buttercup, chew!" Bubbles reminded her. Blossom made a disgusted face and lowered the sub sandwich ,she was about to eat , down.

"Can you, maybe, eat normally so I can not get disgusted?" Blossom asked Buttercup. Buttercup glanced at Blossom before focusing on her food again.

"Blossom, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating." Buttercup scolded her. Blossom just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I hate?" Z-baby asked out of nowhere. Buttercup groaned."No, and I don't want to know but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."

"Right you are. I hate it when people squeal. I wanna slap them. The next time someone squeals, I will slap them." Z-baby nodded.

"Girls don't look now but four gorgeous guys are staring at you!"Natasha squealed. Z-baby slapped her. They all, with the exception of Z-baby and Natasha who were currently in a slap fight, turned their attention to the boys staring at them and they weren't surprised when they met the eyes of their counter parts.

"Look at them staring at us staring at them. Who do they think they are?" Blossom asked glaring at Brick.

"We're the RowdyRuff Boys!" Burner shouted from their table.

"Super hearing." Blaze muttered. Burner beamed. "Yeah we have that too!"

Blaze stood up and shouted back, "We know! Shut up!" Burner snickered and blew her a kiss.

"I hate them so much." Buttercup growled.

"I love you too, princess!" Butch shouted, embarrassing her in front of everyone. Buttercup sank into her seat. "I hate my life."

* * *

You know the routine, R&R. Or I'll hunt you down and hold a sniper against the back of your head while I force you to write a review. Just kidding!...Maybe...


	5. AUTHORS NOTE, READ ME!

Authors Note: WHAT IS UP, PEOPLE OF FANFICTION?! Sadly, this isn't an update. Wahn, wahn waaaaaaaaahhhhnnnn. But I do have some news for ya. No, I'm not abandoning this story. **I want you all to be in it!** Or, at least your own character. Basically your character will be a regular human person. No powers at all. Then stuff happens, blah, blah, blah then-**BANG!** YOU'RE SUPER! And if you don't want to be super, that's fine with me. But I'd still like you to submit your application.** That's smart talk for PM me all the info I need on your Character(S), or just leave it in a review.**And I'll have the next chapter up and running soon! Promise! (No one will be denied. Unless I hate you. Jk. No really. I'm kidding. OR AM I?! I totally am. You sure 'bout that?) (Also, some of the chapters are being changed. Nothing major! So don't freak out if you happen to look back and notice they're written much nicer, longer, and just way better)

**Application:**

_**Name:**_

_**Superhero/Villain/Vigilante/Ordinary Citizen:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Grade:(1st-12th. If higher, than...I dunno, just tell me if they're out of school or not.)**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Body Build: (A little round, skinny, fit, muscular, lanky, chubby, tall, short etc.)**_

_**Skin tone: (What color skin, ethnicity)**_

_**Eye color:**_

_**Hair Color and Style:**_

_**Any unique physical traits: (e.g. birth marks, scars, tattoos, etc.)**_

_**Normal clothes:**_

_**Hero clothes(Yes, because everyone wants to be THAT hero):**_

_**Accessories:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Favorite music/Band/Genre:**_

Family (If any):

_**Power(S) Gained from an injection of my very own chemical G:**_

_**Weapons (Optional):**_

_**Weakness/Flaws:**_

_**Background(Character History, and why they may have been at the Townsville Fair):**_

_**Secrets(Oooh):**_

_**Quirks(Something weird or interesting about them that makes them stand out):**_

_**Romance (Do you want your character to get involved with another, and if so describe the other so that I may find a close enough match. Or if you want them to get a little friendly (Ahem) with the Puffs or Ruffs.):**_

_**Anything else you want to tell me or add?:**_

Try not to make your character a Mary Sue or Lois Lane. Get em involved! Also allowing teachers and animals and weird stuff like that. Oh! And be sure to tell me if you'd like your character to be used for Comic Relief. (Also: You can create some random side character who pops up at times too. Kinda like Sinjin from Victorious, or Gibby from iCarly.) THE POSSIBILITIES ARE ENDLESS!

GO MY MINONS! LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah...I'm gonna start on the next chapter and mope about the small mistakes I've probably made in this authors note. Later!

-**KidMagic**


End file.
